


Get Free

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [44]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: ‘you got a hold on me and I gotta get free’





	Get Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



> length = 3:14

**Author's Note:**

>  **Music:** Get Free by Whissell
> 
> **Lyrics:** can be found [here](https://genius.com/Whissell-get-free-annotated)
> 
> download: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B0KZDLNX9Ux9dEpPSFF6RHM0TGc/view) (362 MB mp4)


End file.
